Raburetã
by darkangelyuna14
Summary: Noodle has always dearly loved 2D, but it is not until now, that she makes up her mind and is going to tell him about it. She decides to give him a gift, but it doesn't go quite as good as she has expected... 2DxNoodle.


Yes.

She was completely sure. She had been ever since the first time she saw him, but it was not until now, that she was really going to do something about it.

_2D... _

Every time she spoke his name, she could not stop thinking about how much she dearly loved him. It was now, that she would declare it for him, and she was shaking more than she had ever done. That was, however, not something Noodle did very often. Usually, she would always know precisely what to do in every kind of situation. But this one was different, because this situation was about her _feelings for 2D, _and she had never told anyone about them before. Not even her diary.

Noodle silently slipped past Russel, as she crept through the hallways and corridors, clinging to the wall all the time. Her plan had finally been put in operation. It was not beyond belief.

As quiet as a mouse, she walked into the living room, where her "beloved one" sat in a sofa and watched TV, while he, fully engaged in the program, munched on a handful of chips.

It was now, it was going to happen. The words lay and waited in her mouth, and were ready to be spoken as whole sentences.  
Noodle poked 2D on his shoulder. She bit her nails slightly for a moment of wait time, nervous for what was going to happen and how he would react.  
He was just about to turn around, until a furious voice almost blew him completely away. Murdoc grunted crossly and angrily pressed his palm toward 2D's head. He winced in agony and lost the popcorn, he had been holding in his hand, down on the floor.

Noodle sank quietly down behind the sofa, which she had decided, should be used as a shield from now on.

Murdoc yelled into his ear without any hesitation "Tue-pot, you asshole, why the hell are you just slacking off like that in MY fucking SOFA!"

2D helplessly stared up on the slightly older man, with his black eye sockets, and trembled like a little child while covering his face. "I-I—"

Murdoc pulled him up by his shirt and growled threatening, like a big bully would do to weak boy in school.

"I'm sorry! I didn' mean to… I swea' I didn' 'now it was yer sofa, honest! I wasn't doin' anyfink, really!" cried 2D and tried to crumble even more together, this time into his legs. He squashed the cup of popcorn so hard, that it at last got too much pressure and it all ended up all over him and on the soft reddish fabric.

Noodle clinched her fist in a warring way, and was just about to reveal herself, but then backed away. It was never a good idea to get into bickering with Murdoc, she knew. So she, once again, crept silently away, while trying to close her ears for all the choking sounds the two of them made.

Her first attempt to tell 2D about what she felt for him, had failed.

She muttered to herself, small commentaries on Japanese foreign words like "Kuso!" and "Honto baka!" and slammed the door to her room furiously. Noodle jumped into her bed and buried her head into the soft pillow, muffling a few words. She let out a little grunt and then turned around, staring up into the ceiling. "2D-kun… aishiteru… honto ni…"

That was what she wanted to tell him so much.

After a moment of peace, her mind was beginning to work properly again. The light peered out through the window and her alarm clock –made as a super deformed action figure- ticked with only small spaces.

"Demo… doo suru? What can I do now…?" she asked herself, slowly coming up from her relaxed and scattered position on the bed. Noodle looked around, seeing if she could find any paraphernalia she could use to a new plan.

She didn't know enough about 2D, to know if he was emotional with gifts. She had never tried, but perhaps it was the time to do it now, then.

There was a little heart shaped box placed atop of her shelf –which had, for a long time ago, come along with a teenage magazine-. As soon as she saw it, she flung herself out of the bed and pulled a chair out from under the over-painted desk. She stood up on it for a moment, shaking of balance and trying to reach up for the thing. It was almost too high, but she fortunately managed to grab it, just before the chair was about to topple.

Before, she hadn't thought about the opportunity in a simple gift. She had only been thinking, that the words itself was enough, but had now changed her mind. It would be wonderful, if he got all happy about it and hugged her, and maybe even gave her a kiss. She knew, from all the romantic movies she had watched through the years, that people got happy when others gave them gifts and such stuff. Though it was usually the boy, who would do it, she pushed that thought away.

Searching around in all the mess, her room had picked up over time; she finally found a little cardboard, where a weird smell reached her nose. "Chocolate desu!" exclaimed Noodle with a big grin, as she opened it. It hadn't even taken any damage, which was a big surprise for the girl, since it had been lying there for quite some time, as far as she could remember.

Noodle carefully opened the box, and then took out the chocolates one by one, placing them perfectly in it so it could fill out all the space. She cocked an eyebrow, when one last chocolate piece wouldn't fit in. At last, she let it be and ate it herself, while she put the lid back to place again. 2D loved chocolate, so there was nothing wrong with this, and she was sure that he would be overly happy after she had given it to him.

Maybe she was a bit childish with all of this, but that was just a part of who she was. But sometimes, she, anyway, thought about how wrong it actually sounded; to love someone who was so much older than her. The age had always been a problem, but she tried not to think about it, although it also made her a bit sad when it roamed her mind.

Noodle also realized that sometimes, that it looked like 2D tried not to be too near her, maybe because he was afraid of it. But what was he thinking about? That he would hurt her, perhaps…?

But Noodle was ready for, whatever could happen. She didn't fear the fact that she was so immature compared to him. But what she did fear was the fact, that 2D had been together with so many other girls… and maybe he wouldn't care less about Noodle, who was so much different aside from them. That was a big problem at many times.

The Japanese girl tightly clenched the box into her chest, and then stood up by her legs. She walked over to the door and opened, just to see popcorns lying all over the floor. She sighed and tried her best not to step on them, while, at the same time, trying to behave as calm as she was able to.

As she could hear on Murdoc from inside where the TV stood, he had scared 2D off. Now he just sat there and shouted at the electronic apparatus.

"Baka…," mumbled Noodle under her breath, as she was on her way to 2D's room.

When she came as close to the door, as she could, she listened carefully; to hear if he was doing anything in there. It didn't sound like there was anyone inside, but maybe she just had a poor hearing. She thought and listened for some time, until she at last took hold on the doorknob and pulled.

"2D-kun…?" she asked, while walking into the room. There was a pitch black dark all over, probably because the curtains had not been pulled aside this morning. She knew how lazy the boy could be at times.

"Doko ni iru no, 2D-kun? Where are you?"

No one answered. Noodle sighed and closed the door again, only glancing at the place one more time –seeing all the CD's and videos, that had been thrown carelessly on the floor- and then backed away. She clenched her fist and wrinkled.

Noodle, however, gasped of surprise, when she felt someone poking her on the shoulder. She didn't even manage to get a look on the person, before she had thrown the box out of her grasp and up in the air. It felt down on the floor and the sound of plastic crashing could be heard. It had broken. The girl, out of breath, joined the box on the floor and slipped down on it, her butt first. The feeling of scattered chocolate gave her chills.

"Noodle! W'at were ya doin' in my room?" asked the blue haired boy and bowed down to her. "… and what's t'at fink ya' lost on the floor?" He tried to get a closer look on what the girl was hiding under her scrawny body, and reached out for her, but his hand was immediately slapped away as she glared madly at him.

"Love, I dun understand what yer tryin' to say." 2D massaged his damaged hand and tried to get closer to her. She stared at his conspicuous toothless mouth and growled, not moving but making it a bit more comfortable to sit down on all the mess. Noodle's heart pounded extra fast and she could feel her cheeks get a strong reddish color. The way he talked to her, every time he called her "Love"; that made her satisfied and flattered in some way she couldn't really describe.

Now she regretted. She didn't want him to see the failure of a rotten and squashed gift she had made him. She didn't want to show him what embarrassing things she had been planning. But she still wanted to declare her love for him…

"2D-kun, ano… I was just… eto, searching for a place to get rid of this useless trash." She said, giggling nervously, and still trying to fully hide the stuff behind –and under- her.

"Oh, but if it's summfink I can help wit—"

"Iie, iie! I mean no, I will just take it out myself!" Noodle's voice rose and she frantically tried to fish up everything behind her back with her hands, still without revealing anything.

"Yer' sure?" 2D tried again. Noodle shook her head in response.

"It is… err… Murdoc's last dinner. I am sure you do not want to see what is in it."

2D twitched, now understanding that it was maybe the best idea not to interrupt, or help either.

"And Russel-san has also told me to help him with the cleaning this week." Noodle grinned, satisfied with the boy's naïve personality. She would find another way to make sure, that he would understand what she felt. Well, she had the chance now, but was in a too awkward situation, that it wouldn't be a good idea. It would be later, when she had both changed clothes –to some less greasy- and found another kind of thing, that she could use in her plan.

"Okay… t'en I guess I'll just go, right?" said 2D, and turned around. Noodle, for a moment, admired his thin figure and spiky blue hair. Everything about him… she loved everything; even his no-where-looking eye sockets and his cute way of being. His lack of ability to think sometimes made her happy and seemed amusing, because she found it as one of those things he had in him. He was him. 2D was him, and she liked 2D. She was sure of it, and wouldn't let the chance she had now, slip past her.

A moment after he leaved she could, again hear the sound of something breaking, probably because of Murdoc. Once again, he had tortured 2D in some way, and once again it would end up as always. Murdoc abused him mentally, but Noodle knew that she couldn't change it anyway, although she felt bad for the boy.

"Aw, kiss my GRITS, you idiot!" shouted Murdoc madly from the living room.

"B-b-but I dit'n do anyfink, Mudz!"

"Yes you did, and now give me my fucking popcorns, Tue-pot!"

Noodle rose up from the floor and away from the door. She picked up the broken box and –with the ones she was able to- the chocolate, leaving the rest as a blob on the floor. She would clean it all up later.

But somehow, she felt bad when she saw it all lying around, squashed out and broken; the plastic especially. It was, of course, just a cheap piece of crap from a magazine, formed as a heart, but it still made her sad when she looked at it. Why, she didn't know, but it had been made as a gift to 2D. Maybe that was the reason.

When she entered her own room, she stripped off her shirt and trousers, trying not to fall in the tight attempt on pulling them off. The posters of Japanese cartoon characters and advertisements of manga hung all over the angular room. They smiled to her in their own heroic and cartoonish way, and every time she noticed that, she would happily smile back, although she knew they weren't real.

If she could, she would have hung a poster of 2D up, but Noodle guessed that would be a bit embarrassing, if the other band-members would look into her room and notice it. Just the fact of having one of her best friends hanging on the wall made her have a second thought.

Noodle took a black and white striped shirt from her bed, between the playstation consol and such, pulled it over her head and down over her stomach.

"Demo… I guess 2D-kun only see me as a little child anyway. Who said that a stupid gift could make him love me?"

"Dare mo… no one." Noodle whispered to herself. She thought about the comics, anime and manga she had either seen or read. The high school guy always fell for the high school girl, and she had a million admires, who would do anything for her. She wished her life would be like that, but knew it couldn't. Opposite to the female heroic characters in the stories, she wasn't beautiful, perfect, or even old enough to be taken seriously. Of course she was slightly smart and strong at martial arts, but she was always just seen as a little kid anyway. 2D probably wouldn't take the three words seriously. He wouldn't love her, or embrace her in a special way. He would only hug her as the "little sister" he had seen her as throughout the whole time she had been spending with Gorillaz.

"Ai… love is nothing to joke with." She spoke to herself again. Finally, she took a pencil from her desk drawer and starting writing down on a paper.

XxxX

Noodle stared up at him. 2D looked slightly concerned, when she handed him the paper. It wasn't pink, blue or any other color. It was just a simply normal white paper he pulled out from the envelope.

"Wot's this, Noodle? A letter?"

She didn't look at him, but slightly blushed as she muttered a few Japanese words under her breath. He shook his shoulders, finally straightening out the folded paper. He pressed his eyes together, probably having a headache at the time, but hid it. Sometimes, he forgot to take his pills.

2D read it through, carefully, and once in a while lifted his thick eyebrow and wrinkled his pointy nose.

Noodle waited impatiently. He sure was slow at times like this. She actually couldn't tell whether she was excited or nervous. The thought about him pushing her off and not taking this seriously kept nagging her, but she tried to replace it with happy pictures of the two of them together in some sort of couple. It would be a bit weird, since she had known him for so long and never even spoken of this. None of the others had noticed it, either.

2D at last lifted up his head and looked at Noodle. "Is t'is really wot yer feeling, love?"

The girl nodded slowly, her eyes being completely covered by her bangs. "2D-kun, I hope it is not too stupid of me to write a letter like this to you."

"Stupid? Of course not, I love t'e letter. But are ya sure 'bout everyfin ya wrote?"

"Hai. I am completely sure, 2D-kun."

"Wow, really, I love it. I dunno w'ot to say. No one's eva dun dis for me before." He said goofily and smiled sweetly at the girl. Noodle stared at him with eyes wide, like she couldn't really believe what had just told her.

"Honto? I mean really, have no one ever written a letter like this for you? Not even your previous girlfriends?" she questioned, unsure.

He shook his head in response. "Nope. Yer t'e first one, love."

A deep red color stained her cheeks, and she amateurishly tried to hide it, but without any luck. "Kuso…" muffled the girl, as she buried her head in her hands.

"Why're you hidin' ya'self, Noodle? Are ya sad?"

She almost couldn't hide a giggle over his stupidity this time. His shrill voice sounded so cute, when he had said it with his strange accent. The way he asked, made her want to hug him tightly and whisper into his ear. She had always hoped that he sometime would embrace her and see her as more than just a kid.

"Wot's wrong?" asked 2D, confused and curious now.

"Eto… Does 2D-kun really like me?"

He scratched his head and then pulled the girl's hands away from her face. "'Course I like you, Noodle. T'at's's no secret."

She glanced up at him and into his empty eye sockets. "Demo… do you like me in the same way as I like you?"

Her eyes almost gleamed and she could feel her heart strongly pounding inside her, getting faster and faster for every second.

"Love, I'll tell ya, but please dun be scared of me 'cause I'm older. I'm no good at lyin', and I can tell by lookin' at ya t'at u're not I like you in anot'er way t'an I've liked my girlfriends. I've always liked ya, Noodle. But I won't do anyt'ing to you, you dun want me to."

Now she just couldn't control it or hold it in anymore. She basically jumped onto him and they both fell down on the floor. Her emotions had gone wild, and right after she found his face, Noodle kissed him with all the pressure she had got. He let out a growl of surprise, but didn't push her away. Instead, he held her tightly, like her little body would fall off without a strong hand around it.

It was her very first kiss, and her wish was that it should be given to a person she truly loved. And that happened.  
Although there was such a big difference between the two of them, she couldn't care less about it. Now, she was ready to show him that it didn't matter at all. She would prove it to him.

It wasn't really the gift that would have proven it. Neither was it, in general the letter, but it was the words that was written. The way they were written, had declared her feelings.

Their lips parted and 2D's eyes were big and questioning. Noodle, who was still atop of him, buried her head into his stomach. She could hear his heart pounding and placed a hand on his chest, while she muffled into his T-shirt. "Aishiteru."

"Ai-shii-teh… ru?, asked 2D, while running a hand through her dark hair. "Wot does t'at mean?"

Noodle giggled, without moving her face, and spoke. "That means that I love you, 2D-kun."

"Oh…" said the boy goofily and cuddled her head. There was a short piece of silence, before he spoke again.

"I love ya too."

* * *

_**Dictionary -(Japanese words, you may not understand)**_

**Aishiteru**= I love you (used when you really declare your love for a certain person)

**Honto/honto ni**= really

**Demo**= But

**Doo suru?**= what to do, or what do I do (like in a question)

**Baka**= Idiot, or fool

**Desu**= A copula that basically means "to be" (am/is/are), and is always used in the end of a sentence.

**Doko ni iru no**= Where are you?

**Ano **and** Eto**= Used when thinking and not being sure about something. Equal to the English "Umm…" and "Err…"

**Iie**= No

**Dare mo**= No one

**Ai**= Love

**Hai**= yes

**-kun**= Used politely in the end of a boy's name. A completely normal thing to say in Japan like –san, which is mostly used in the end of a girl's name or between adults.

_My first time writing a Gorillaz fan fiction^^ I hope it turned out okay and I hope ya' all enjoyed it. I was pretty hard for me to get into 2D's err… way of speaking, at first, but I think I got it out right at last. I'm (btw) Danish, and to be honest, I don't really get all the things he says in the short animated slips -_-" Also, I really did enjoy writing this, since it's a lot different from the Anime and Manga stories I usually do. And, yes, I'm trying to learn Japanese so I know a few words and such… and I decided to put them into Noodle's sentences since, well, she's Japanese so…_

_Can you figure out what the title of this story means? "Raburetã". Try to say it yourself, then you may hear it :D_

_Please review, cause I love to see what people think about my fan fics and I generally just like comments=) (but beware: I don't want any flames)_


End file.
